Mixed Up Feelings
by hinatahh1
Summary: What happens when both Light's and L's feelings clash? Yaoi;Language  Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the Characters!


**This is my first story! I hope you enjoy it, and please rate.**

* * *

I've had these feelings ever sense I meet the sugar loving man. L was the head detective on the kira case and probably the only one who could solve it. Lately my feelings for him have become complex ever sense we were chained together, under the suspicion of me actually being kira, as if I'd be responsible for all his murders. Hell, i could barely stand a horror film, let alone kill someone.

So what are my feelings, might you ask, well its complicated. In the beginning he sort of creeped me out, always holding a file in one hand and something sweet in the other. And don't even get me started on how he walked. Not that I minded, you kind of get used to all his quirks after a while. And being constantly by his side and having no privacy whats so ever, it could change anyone's opinion of him.

Also, recently, I've noticed L has been avoiding physical contact with me, and has been acting rather strange. I shrugged it off at first, being me I've learned to keep my mouth shut, less I say the wrong thing bringing my suspicion up, and that was the last thing I needed... But the lack of sleep is starting to get to me.

* * *

Today started out like a normal day. Watching L, sitting in his usual position sucking a lolly-pop. My blush deepened watching his slim mouth lick the top of the sucker in small circles then completely swallow it sucking in, out, in, out, wondering if only that could be...wait what the hell am i thinking! This is L were talking about not some chick off of girls gone wild.

As I was thinking to myself, I didn't notice L watching me with a hungry look in his eyes. I also didn't know that L had taken a liking to me, and has been debating and weather to take action or not, also doing all these things to turn me on, on purpose. But with his member rock hard he knew he had to do something today.

Deep in thought, Light didn't notice the small voice call out for him.

"Light-kun, oi Light!" L called, shaking the younger boy out of his trance.

Light was startled out of his daze, "Di-did you say something"? Light blushed, over all the time he has spent with L he has never before been called only by his first name.

"Im tired, lets go to bed" L noticed his voice was a little unsteady and whinny, and cursed the younger boy for being so sexy.

Right away Light noticed L's tone of voice and felt his erection twitch. This wasn't his normal tone and knew something was wrong. "Um, L is their, is their something bothering you"? Blushing deeper, what was wrong with him.

"No" L answered calmly, but L new Light well enough to know that if this kept going he would soon burst and do something to the younger, not being able to control his own actions.

He watched as Light just sat there, nervously, a look of confusion on his face. L sighed in irritation, making a bold move, before Light asked another question, L yanked the younger boy till he was close enough to lick him.

Light gasped, and pushed at L. "Oi, Ryuusaki what are you do-?" but before he could finish his sentence L dropped his lollypop and closed the little space they had between them with a kiss. Moaning, Light inched closer to the older boy, and started licking his bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. He could feel his member growing as the older boy started to lick up and down his neck, leaving a small trail of saliva.

"Wait L," Light begged as he pushed against the others' chest. He moaned as L bit down on his collar bone, and rocked his hips against him. "L-lets go to the room, it will be more comfortable." He did not know why he was saying this. After all, he wasn't gay...was he?

L trying to gain his composer back, started rubbing the younger boys member through his jeans, earning loud moans "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh, l-L. Ngh...Don't...More, more!" Wrapping his arms around L's slim shoulders, resting his face in dark raven locks, arching every know and again when he rubbed a specific spot.

L smirked at Lights reaction and whispered, "But Light-kun, didn't you just say we should move to the bedroom?" He asked moch tone. Light shivers from the hot breath of the older boy on his neck, L stopped his movements, leaving Light whimpering falling to the floor . L stood and looked down at the younger, panting for breath.

"Come on Light-kun, let's finish this elsewhere."

~X~

Light gasped as he felt his erection being swallowed by L's hot mouth, panting from the shear pleaser of something so hot on his dick. Grabbing a handful of hair Light gently messaged the older boys scalp, yanking every so often when L tongued the head of his erection. "L, I—I need you, I-in me..." Light turn so that he was kneeling on the bed with his ass by L's cock. "P-Please..."

Blushing, L nodded, moving closer, he shoved 3 fingers into his mouth, answering his look of confusion, "I need to prepare you"

Realizing what was needed to be done Light sucked on the 3 fingers, nibbling on the tips slightly, until they were completely wet. L removed his fingers and circled his hole before whispering in a lustful voice. "Light-kun are you ready"

"H-hai" He nodded blushing. Light took a deep breath and relaxed.

As L inserted a finger light gasped as an unnatural feeling entered him. "Aaahh, hemn" the pain was like nothing he ever felt before. Light couldn't contain the few tears that came spilling out, L slowly moved his finger in and out of the younger, when he felt the other relax, he pushed in another finger followed by a third, feeling Light tense, but slowly relax into it. A loud moan escaped Light when L hit his prostate "Aaaaahhhh, f-fuck me L! I w-want to f-f-feel all of you inside m-me!"

Happy to oblige, the raven haired boy removed his fingers, and light whimpered from lack of contact. L kissed the younger boy before pushing the tip of his cock in. "Mm-mm, Light-kun your tight" he said, voice thick with lust. Light blushed as he heard the raven hairs moan, damn he's to sexy.

As the rest of his length was push in L waited till Light was adjusted to his size. Light sucking at the older boys nipples receiving small moans and gasps, "Ugh l-L move"

Ryuusaki pulled out almost the whole way before slamming back in repeating his movements slowly and gradually moving faster. Light cried out as L hit his sweet spot over and over.

I wont be able to take much more of this, feeling a familiar tug in his lower stomach. "L I-im going t-to..." but couldn't finish his sentence, as he felt something warm grab his neglected member. "Aaah" He was so close, to release.

Seeing the younger boy lay panting and sweeting underneath him, almost sent him over the edge. He could hear Lights voice repeating his name, and knew he to was at his peak.

Not being able to take anymore, light tightend his grip on L and let out a cry as his back arched from the force of his release. Feeling Lights wall tighten around him L came inside the younger boy. After some time L removed himself from light, who shivered from loss of contact.

Both still panting, Light moves closer to the raven haired boy, and starts to drift to sleep.

"R-Ryuusaki?" yaning alittle.

"Hai," his voice filled with care as he rubed the boys back.

"I think im in love with you"

L stiffened, before replying "I love you to" and kissed the know sleeping kira...wispering to no one in particular "_more then you know," _before falling asleep himself.


End file.
